Puella Magi Mami Magica: Another Chance at Life
by HikariIzumi thelightfountai027
Summary: I...want to live...more than anything else Mami Tomoe was a normal 14-year old girl when she became a magical girl. After a tragic accident left her orphaned and critically wounded, she approached by the mysterious Kyubey. The magical creature offers her a wish, but as a price. She, alone, must battle evil and despair as a magical girl. Will Mami be able to fufil her destiny?
1. Another Chance at Life Part 1

It was a nice sunny evening. The clouds lazily floated around the azure sky. The river shone brilliantly, reflecting the sun's light with it's living waters. Outside my window I could see cars zooming by, too much in a hurry to appreciate the lovely canvas outside.

A voice from the front reached my ears, "How was school, Mami?"

Looking back at me through the rearview mirror with gentle eyes was my mother.

She was a kind and beautiful woman, who would listen to whatever I had to say with an open mind, and an even more open heart. Her most distinguishable feature were her eyes. They gave a warm feeling to anyone she looked at.

"I enjoyed it alot! I was given high marks by the teacher today. I also get along well with the girls in my class."

My mother giggled, "Really? Well you are a very amiable girl!"

"We might even be friends soon!"

_Friends…_ the thought of it made me smile a bit.

"That's great! We're very happy for you, Mami." A different voice, this one came from behind the wheel.

The voice belonged to my father, who was focusing on driving.

He didn't look at me directly, but I'm sure he would have been smiling at me. My father was a business executive for a big corporation. He was very handsome and good with people. He provided for us the best he could. And despite his busy schedule, he would always set aside time for Mom and me.

"Listen…." my mother started. "I know it must have been hard. It was hard for all of us at first."

My father finished her thought. "Mami, we want to thank you for bearing with us."

My parents and I moved back to Mitakihara from Italy several months ago. The provincial city had been on the map for quite a long time, but due to it's location and resources, the small town had recently developed into a bustling metropolis. As business grew in Mitakihara, new skyscrapers and other architectural wonders were built to accommodate them. When my dad's corporation opened a branch near the town's waterfront, they offered to make him the head of it. It was an offer we really couldn't refuse. So we packed our bags, and boarded the next train heading to Mitakihara.

I shook my head "It's fine, I really appreciate how blessed we are to have this opportunity."

My mother turned her head towards me and began to grin. "Mami, you're such a good girl..." She glanced at my dad, then back to me. "You deserve a reward."

"A reward…?" I responded, my eyes widened.

My father nodded slightly, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Your support has made this transition much easier for me and your mother. It's the least we could do for our wonderful daughter."

_I couldn't have done it without such wonderful parents…_

"So what is it? The gift I mean..."

My mother beamed with excitement, as if she were the one receiving the gift. "It's something you've had your eye on for quite a while..."

My father hushed her. "You'll give it away..." My mother quickly covered her mouth like a talkative schoolgirl who had just let the name of her crush slip out.

_Too late. I knew exactly what they got me._

Earlier that week, I had been dropping hints towards a special teapot. This particular pot was made out of delicate, yet sturdy porcelain and was adorned with tiny painted flowers. My parents must have finally noticed my gaze wandering towards that same display window.

"I was just teasing her..." My mother pouted, her arms crossed in protest.

I don't know how I developed my fascination with tea. I guess it was a habit. Everyday after school, I would watch my mother prepare tea for my exhausted father. One day, I offered to help her. She showed me everything she knew; how to boil the water, measure the tea leaves, and pour properly. Ever since then, I'd been having daily tea parties with my parents.

My father let out an exasperated sigh, leaving my mother's face a shade of sheepish scarlet.

If we weren't in the car, my mother would probably punch him in the arm. In response he'd kiss her on the cheek, only worsening the problem. They'd fight often, but every time they did, they reconciled, looking more in love with each other as the days passed. My parents' interactions with each other were better than any romantic comedy I've seen. They were far from perfect parents. I was far from a perfect daughter. We were far from a perfect family. Nonetheless, I considered them, and our time together as dear as life itself.

Though I awaited my gift with great enthusiasm, the days' events took their toll on me. My eyelids became heavy and I started to yawn.

My mother turned back to me. "Mami, go ahead and take a nap. We'll be home before you know it." She flashed her trademark wink before facing the front.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting the vibrations of the road and the hum of the engine lull me to a deep slumber. I sighed as my mind wandered off into the world of dreams...

_Wonderful parents...great friends at school... I hope this happiness will continue forever..._

…

…

It would be the last good dream in a very long time. Because what happened after would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.


	2. Another Chance at Life Part 2

I awoke to a shooting headache. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and bright. I shielded the blinding light to discern my surroundings.

The windshield and the windows on the driver's side were shattered, leaving the interior blanketed in broken glass. Cold afternoon air flowed in through the openings, causing me to shiver.

Through the busted windshield, I saw that we were facing the bridge. In the rear view mirror however, was the blue expanse of the water and sky. Our car was now hanging on the bridge, with the rear sticking towards river's body.

In front seats of me were two motionless figures, still in their seatbelts. Blood started to drip from their seats and onto the carpet floor.

"Mother….Father…. are you ok….?" I called out, gasping for air.

No response.

"Mother….?"

Nothing from her.

"Father!?"

Silence.

I started to panic.

My mother and father. The two people closest to me, lay still and quietly in their seats . I reached my hand out, as if to grab them, but my parents were just out of my grasp. I needed a sign, just something to know that they were alright. A sentence, a word, breathing would have reassured me.

_I have to get reach them. I need too…_

I motioned my hand downwards in order to unbuckle the seatbelt when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. When I looked down, I found the cause.

The car's seatbelt, meant to protect me, was lodged deep into my abdomen. The warm sticky blood flowed from the wound and formed a puddle on my seat, stained my skirt and soaked my legs. I winced as I touched my stomach, the sensations of pain were like nothing I had ever experienced in my life.

My hands trembled as I unfastened the belt. The safety device zoomed back into place, dragging itself across the open cut.

I screamed in agony, tears flowing down my cheek for I could not take the excruciating pain. I started to breathe heavily, hoping the pain would stop.

The two bodies in the front lay as stiff and silent as before.

That's when I knew that they weren't waking up.

_Mom….Dad… I'm so sorry..._

I closed my eyes and sobbed softly, the bitter tears dampened my neck.

_Please….I don't want to die….._

Thoughts, memories, and dreams filled my head.

Activities, holidays, and celebrations I would miss.

Things I wanted to do with my life.

Friends that I would share my happiness with.

It was too soon. I wasn't ready.

_Please….God…. I can't die…. I'm scared…_

I pleaded with all my might

_"Mami…. you won't have to die y'know"_

My eyes shot open. The feline figure was sitting on the dashboard, everything but it's eyes were concealed by darkness.

"Dying so soon would just be such a waste, wouldn't it?" it carelessly swayed its tail.

I stared at the creature in awe. A talking cat. It must have been some hallucination caused by the blood loss.

"Even if you were to escape from this vehicle in time, you'd surely die of your injuries. But with my help Mami Tomoe, you can change all of this misfortune."

I reached my hand out to him, ignoring the weakness in my limbs.

I finally spoke. "You…. can save me? Are you a fairy? My guardian angel? Or are you perhaps the grim reaper?"

The cat's response was straightforward. "If you are referring to the religious definition of gods and angels, then I can neither prove nor disprove the existence of such beings. But I do get the term "fairy" quite a bit. You may call me Kyubey."

I could feel the gravity in the car shift backwards. I braced the seat and continued to look at Kyubey. He continued his speech.

"I, myself am helpless to save you. But if you were to form a contract with me and become a magical girl, that would be a completely different story," his eyes were fixated in my direction

"A m-magical girl?" I spat out.

_Like in cartoons?_

"A fighter of witches, they are rewarded for their services with a single wish"

_A wish..._

Creaking noises could be heard from all around the car. My whole world started to roll back along with the car. Kyubey sat, unfazed by the vehicle's motion.

"It would be wise to make your decision soon..."

I gasped for breath.

"Just let me live!"

The cat watched as I choked out the words.

"I don't care what it is! "

The cold air chapped my lips.

"I'll do anything!"

The creaking grew louder with the clash of concrete and steel.

"Please…"

My pleas faded into whimpers.

"I just don't want to die…."

The answer had been obvious.

The glowing eyes bobbed slowly, as if expecting my desperation.

"If that is the case….Mami Tomoe.. What is the wish that will make your Soul Gem shine?"

The pull of gravity weighed down on me. Looking past Kyubey, I could no longer see the road, nor the other cars. Only the sky.

"I w-wish…."

My life depended on it.

My vision started to fail and my limbs ceased function.

The car was now falling. The car's dive into the river, like my life, was now measured by seconds.

My head received a rush of adrenaline and my lips were finally able to make out the words.

"I wish-...!"

…..

….

….

The sound of water splashing could be heard nearly a mile away.

Only an hour ago, a family of three were driving on a bridge heading towards their home.

The father, swerved in order to avoid a car driving on the wrong side of the road. Instead, the family's car was hit by a semi truck on the opposite lane. The family's car was knocked into the guardrail, breaking it. After hanging on the bridge for five minutes, the vehicle was plunged into Mitakihara River. The mother and father's bodies were recovered from their watery grave. Autopsy reports show that they died on impact.

They left behind their only daughter, who survived miraculously unharmed.

_"Mami Tomoe…. The contract is successful. Your wish has overcome entropy. This is your destiny…. accept it and release your newfound power to the world!"_


	3. Soul Gems?

I took a sip of my tea and looked at the small docile creature in front of me. His fluffy white fur and feline body reminded me of the many stuffed animals I kept in my room. His beady red eyes looked at me with curiosity, watching my movements carefully. It was as if my sipping, eating, and sighing were all alien to him.

A week had passed since the funeral. It was a small reception, the attendees were me and some of my father's associates from work.

As we had no family members, my parents left their assets and funds to me. I was able to use my inheritance to pay the rent and support myself. Admittedly, it would have been more reasonable to find a way to invest it, but I had no idea how. Trusting some stranger to handle my parent's wealth seemed too suspect. For the time being, I could at least support myself through high school…

"So I'm a magical girl now," I finally broke the silence. "What does that entail?

Kyubey nodded "As a magical girl, it would be your duty to battle witches."

"Witches….. like with a hat and broomstick?"

"No, while these creatures share the same name, they don't resemble your paradigm at all." His voice showed traces of exasperation.

"Oh… I'm sorry..." I smiled, my face a bit warm from embarrassment.

"Magical girls are born from wishes, Witches by curses. One spreads hope, while the other grief. One cannot exist without the other. It's akin to your concept of "Yin and Yang"..."

I sat in silence and took another sip .

_Complete opposites._ I thought to myself as the warm drink washed my throat.

He continued with his explanation "Since they are invisible to normal people, it's easier for them to cause chaos."

_Will I really have to fight one of those things…?_

I reached into my pocket and pulled a yellow gem from my pocket. It shone brilliantly even in the brightly lit room.

"When I first formed this contract, you told me to keep this on me at all times..." I stared at it in awe, "What is it?"

Kyubey's ears perked up, "Ah! Your Soul Gem!"

He walked across the table and examined it, "A Soul Gem is the proof of your contract, and is a magical girl's source of power."

"So it's very important then…." I raised the gem. "What would happen were I to lose it…?"

He paused, "The Soul Gem is what allows a magical girl to transform and fight witches."

Transform…?

He paused again, a bit longer this time "In the event that you should lose your Soul Gem, then you would cease all function as a magical girl."

"Oh, so I would be unable to fight back against the witches." my grip on the jewel tightened.

"Yes, if your body and your Soul Gem were to separate, then you would be completely defenseless" He warned. "I cannot stress how important it is to keep it close."

I started to cautiously put the gem back into my pocket when the furry white house guest stopped me.

"There is a more efficient way of carrying your Soul Gem."

I took it back out and looked at him.

"What do you mean, Kyubey?"

He put his paw on the Soul Gem and sighed.

"Pockets are unreliable, they can have holes, they get cluttered, and the Soul Gem could fall out at anytime."

I gasped, "You're right...! To think I could make such a silly mistake…."

"Many magical girls prefer to keep the gem in the form of jewelry."

"Like a ring?"

"Yes, that will do, it'll keep your Soul Gem from slipping off while performing mundane tasks"

I thought to myself and asked "How do I do it then, turning the gem into a ring?"

Kyubey explained "Envision the ring exactly as you see fit, then focus to turn that vision into reality."

"I see…." I sighed, still doubting myself, "I'll do my best."

I cupped the gem into my hands and closed my eyes.

_A ring…. a pretty ring….silver and shining, like the gem._ I thought to myself.

I concentrated on the image of a ring, how it would look, and how it would fit around my finger.

A warm sensation, I could see the light flow through the cracks of my eyelids.

When I opened my eyes. The gem was wrapped delicately around my finger, bound by majestic silver.

"Good job, this way, it'll be harder to lose it" Kyubey congratulated me. "Pretty soon, you'll be ready for your very first witch hunt!"

I stared at the bottom of my tea cup…

_The rifle….._

"Yeah…. my own witch hunt..." I nodded. My nervous hands caused my cup to tremble.

Kyubey tilted his head, causing the the hanging appendages in his ear to sway, "By the way, Mami….."

I continued to look down, expecting his question.,

"...If there is only two of us..." He motioned to his left .

He motioned to his right, "Why did you prepare two extra cups?"

….

I looked to both sides of Kyubey, each with it's own tea cup. The tea inside the cups was lukewarm from no one drinking it.

I answered his question with a smile.

"For Mother and Father. It is tea time…."


End file.
